An Onsen, A Horny Fox and An Angry Uchiha
by TheVickyMonster
Summary: This was written solely for my best friend and this story belongs to her! Basically the Kyuubi is in heat and seeing as it's a girl she wants a man, enter sasuke unwillingly, also an overworked kazekage is given a day trip to the onsen! ONESHOT!


I'm very very sorry if my details about the onsen are wrong, I've never been to one so I'm a bit unsure.

"Nee-sama!! Leave me alone!!!" Gaara struggled against his sister's grip as she pinned him to the floor.

"NO! You need a break, we got you the tickets, you have to go to be nice!" Temari gave a smirk worthy of the Uchiha at the look on Gaara's face. Her littlest brother, also the Kazekage, had worked himself until exhaustion and since the boy couldn't sleep his older siblings had bought him a trip to an onsen. "Come on Sabaku! You know you need a rest." Temari tried being nice, and if that didn't work so help her Gaara was in trouble.

"Temari, get off of me. NOW!" The redhead was not in the mood to fight off his bossy sister, he had been working constantly for eight days, no breaks, eating at his desk, leaving only to shower and change. The blonde immediately got off of her brother; no one wanted the wrath of the Kazekage upon them!

Suddenly there was a massive crash and a muddle of black cloth, wooden limbs, real limbs, green spandex and dark hair came tumbling through the door of the Kazekage's office. As the blonde and redhead looked over at the pile on the floor they heard a muffled cry, both looked highly worried at the very bad images that were coming to mind as they saw two well known figures tumbling beneath a pile of black cloth.

"Lee get your fucking hands off me! I'm not Gaara! It's Kankuro! I don't have my make-up on! Let me go! …….NO DON'T DO THAT YOU PERV!!!"

Two figures suddenly emerged from beneath the cloth, one being a very flushed Rock Lee the other a very pissed of Kankuro. "You little freaky bowl-cut boy!!!!"

"GAARA-SAMA! GOMEN! I thought it was you!!" Gaara's sweat dropped, this was definitely not his day.

"Lee what do you want? And why were you apparently molesting my brother?"

Lee blushed furiously. "It was dark in the corridor, I couldn't make out the hair colour and he looked like the ever youthful Gaara-sama. I then thought that I would give him a hug and surprise him but he brought out his puppet and a scuffle happened." The poor boy was so flustered that Kankuro had to laugh.

Gaara turned to his sister, a death glare upon his porcelain face. "Give me that ticket. NOW!" Temari handed the ticket to Gaara without a fuss, he looked mad so she didn't want to make it any worse. Gaara snatched the ticket from his sister's hand and made it to the door at the speed only he could possess and escaped. He heard Lee calling something about youth and shuddered, thank god he had missed that.

sasugaasasugaasasugaasasugaasasugaasasugaasasugaasasugaasasugaasasugaasasugaa

"Dobe, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke shouted at the little kitsune attached to his waist.

Naruto simply purred and pulled himself closer to the raven. "I'm hugging you Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke was not amused, he was having a bad day and a clingy little brat was not helping. The little demon-vessel was gazing up at the raven with eyes that left no question to his intentions, Sasuke hadn't looked down and Naruto was not happy at that, he had to get something to help him since the Kyuubi was coming into heat. The blonde knew that his best option was to try and get Sasuke seeing as a) the Kyuubi was a girl and b) Sasuke was the only person he knew who would even had the slightest possibility of being gay.

Thankfully the black haired teen was not paying attention to the horny little blonde by his side, his attention was drawn by the three girls behind him trying to be sneaky, one was in a bush, another behind a bin and the third was actually on a roof. The raven looked at the idiot that was hanging off of him and realised that look in his eyes, the same look that he got from the fangirls, complete and utter lust. The Uchiha's eyes widened as he felt the blonde run his hands across Sasuke's perfect chest. "Sasu-chan, you look so hot in that shirt you know?" Naruto's eyes ran slowly over the Uchiha again and Sasuke shivered. Naruto lifted his head until he was breathing right beside the Uchiha's ear, he slowly started running his tongue over the earlobe and nibbled gently.

Sasuke had to get away, he had three fangirls trailing him and an apparently horny Naruto sending shivers up his spine as he nibbled on the Uchiha's ear. Sasuke suddenly moved as fast as he could (and as we know that's pretty damn fast) and pushed Naruto away and ran, he had to move quickly as the fangirls had realised he was going to run.

Sasuke heard the screech that could only come from a fangirl, he sped up, he did not want to end up caught in a situation that involved a horny Naruto and three rabid fangirls. He took as many quick turns as he could, trying his hardest to loose the group that was chasing him, the numbers gradually increasing as he ran past other fangirls. He made a quick decision; he had to go somewhere that the girls couldn't follow him. He seen the door to the onsen straight ahead, he threw himself with as much force as possible through the door and up to reception.

"LET ME IN!" Sasuke screamed at the receptionist, she was terrified of the red-eyed teen and just nodded at him as he barged straight through, soon after a blonde teen just ran in without a comment, the woman said nothing.

As he made it to the changing area Sasuke was getting worried, he could hear footsteps and was sure Naruto was following him. As Sasuke slowed down he heard the footsteps that were following him speed up, he turned only to be propelled against the wall by Naruto running straight at him.

"There you are Sasu-chan." The blonde whispered into Sasuke's ear, his voice barely above a moan. Sasuke was becoming worried, Naruto was becoming insanely strong and his eyes were orange. The raven felt teeth bite into his neck as he started to moan gently, wishing that that didn't feel good. He suddenly felt his shirt pulled over his head and teeth biting onto his collar-bone, still being held against the wall by Naruto. The blonde pulled his lips away from Sasuke's abused throat and collar then sliding them up gently licking and nibbling until he got to Sasuke's lips, the blonde instantly pushed hard against Sasuke's lips then pulling back and gently licking the Uchiha's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Sasuke's mouth slip open as Naruto slid a knew between his, the shocked gasp creating the perfect moment for Naruto's tongue to assault the rest of Sasuke's mouth. The Uchiha suddenly pushed the blonde dobe away from him, his lips swollen and feeling light-headed. Naruto's eyes suddenly focused clearly as he looked at the furious Uchiha, he turned and ran, realising what he'd done.

"You're dead usuratonkachi, next time I see you!!" The boy was shaking with anger, not only at the dobe for kissing him and turning him on but at himself for enjoying it.

sasugaasasugaasasugaasasugaasasugaasasugaasasugaasasugaasasugaasasugaasasugaa

Gaara slipped slowly into the water of the onsen, his eyes slipping closed as he felt the warm water covering his scantly covered flesh. He was amazed at the calming effect the water had on his tight muscles and scarred skin.

"INO-PIG!" Gaara knew that voice anywhere, it annoyed him beyond all reason but he was willing to try and drown it out by humming to himself.

"Bill-board forehead!!" He was finding it difficult.

"Why did you push me?! You're a bitch that's why!" The two girls were screaming at each other with a lot of anger by this time. Gaara stood up, his hands resting on his hips that were barely covered by the towel around them.

"Shut up you idiots!" He was not in the mood to put up with those two just now.

"I hate……" Sakura's voice was then cut off by what sounded like a kiss. Gaara rolled his eyes, those two girls had the strangest relationship in the world.

Gaara sat back down and put his back against the side of the pool, his eyes half closing so he could still see but paid no attention to it. That was until his eyes saw a pale figure at the opposite side of the pool.

"Alright Sabaku?" The Uchiha asked with a smirk that said he didn't care as he stared at the redhead in front of him.

Gaara's reply was completely incoherent, his eyes on nothing but the beautiful hips of the boy in front of him. Sasuke was standing with the towel draped around his slim hips, his hipbones prominent as the towel rested just below them. Gaara's eyes could do nothing but stare up and down the creamy throat and torso of the Uchiha.

"Gaara?" Sasuke looked at Gaara like he had been hit on the head too many times.

"mn" was the most coherent thing the sand-nin had said so far. He couldn't tear his eyes away from those hips, he wanted to touch them to see if the skin felt as soft as it looked.

Gaara had always known he was gay, there was never any doubt in his mind, so looking at the Uchiha in this way didn't make him feel strange, only a tad perverse.

"Are you coming in Uchiha?" Gaara had finally managed to drag his eyes up to the face that held a smirk that told Gaara that Sasuke knew what he was thinking a moment ago.

"Like what you see there Gaara?" Sasuke asked as he lowered himself into the onsen. His eye's never leaving the Kazekage's, he could feel the heat coming off of the other teens cheeks as be blushed from Sasuke's comment.

"And what if I did Uchiha?!" Gaara wondered where he had gotten the nerve to ask the raven in front of him such a question. He looked into Sasuke's eyes and made gave him cute smile as he blushed furiously.

Sasuke made his way closer to the beautiful redhead across from him, not knowing what he planned to do or why he planned to do it. As he got nearer he heard Gaara's breathing increase, he could see the effect such close contact between their almost naked bodies had on the boy. Sasuke reached out a hand and pulled the redhead to his feet, spinning him while doing so, until Gaara's back was pressed against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke brushed some of the red hair away from Gaara's ear so that he could whisper into it. "It appears that you are orientated in the same way that I am Gaa-chan." Gaara's breathing hitched up another level as he felt Sasuke's breath on his neck. Gaara's eyes slid shut as he imagined just what he wanted the Uchiha to do to him, suddenly Sasuke's teeth sunk into the soft skin where Gaara's shoulder met his neck.

Gaara moaned aloud as he felt blood being drawn from the slight mark, Sasuke's tongue lapping up the blood that leaked. Sasuke started planting little kisses all around Gaara's neck then back, going down to his shoulder blades and back up. Gaara let out a tiny mewl as he felt Sasuke spin him around, their lips met in a passionate kiss as both boys pulled the other as close as possible.

Sasuke's hands began to slip to Gaara's towel… suddenly there was a massive squeal as a group of at least twelve fangirls looked over the fence from the female side of the onsen. Gaara's blush just grew brighter while Sasuke glared at the girls in the way that only an Uchiha can.

Grabbing Gaara by the waist he pulled him until he was carrying him bridal style, Gaara protested slightly but it went unheeded by the raven carrying him.

The Uchiha ran through the onsen out into the street and onto the roofs, he skipped from roof to roof in nothing but his towel, the redhead in his arms nuzzling into his chest, nibbling and licking making Sasuke moan. "Stop it Gaara! I'm trying to concentrate on getting us home." With that the Uchiha jumped down into a massive courtyard, Gaara having just realised that he had been taken to the Uchiha manor.

"W…wh…why am..m.m…m I he…re?"

"Why do you think my little Gaa-chan." The redhead gulped.


End file.
